Master of Jedi Not Children
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Luke watches his niece and nephews while his siter and brother in law are on assignment. Anakin has some interesting questions Luke doesn't quite now how to answer.


This is my first Star Wars fanfiction. I've written other fanfic just none for SW so please be kind :) I find it a sin not to read and review so please let me know how I did! Thanks and enjoy! (Oh and spelling errors are intentional. Im a kindergarten teacher it stills makes laugh to here how kids interpret words they dont know).

"I'm going to marry a princess unca Luke." Little Anakin Solo said as he finished his drawing. From what Luke could make out it looked like Chewbacca and Han standing near the Falcon. Though Chewbacca was pretty much a giant brown blob.

"Really?"

"Yup. Just like mommy."

Luke smiled, "Have found your princess yet?"

"Genna in my class is a princess. She always wearing pretty dresses and the boys bring her gifts all the time."

Luke knew Genna, she was the niece of Wedge Antilles.

"I have a lot of school before I can marry her. "

"Well you are young Anakin you have plenty of time"

"But they don't teach me what I need to know to marry a princess. Maybe, you know unca Luke. Daddy knows but he's away with Chewie."

Han and Chewbacca were out on an assignment along with Leia so Luke volunteered to watch the kids for the week.

"What does your daddy know?" Luke asked, generally intrigued to hear his nephew's answer.

"He knows how to be a Scoundrel!" Anakin said excited.

"A scoundrel?" Luke could barely contain his laughter.

" Yes I heard mommy tell daddy he was a segzy scoundrel and that's why she married him."

It was taking all his Jedi concentration not to be rolling on the floor with laughter.

"She said that?"

"Uh huh and daddy told her that he only married her because she was a nawtee princess."

That last comment did Luke in. In an effort to keep from laughing he started choking.

"Unca Luke, Unca Luke! Are you okay?" Anakin asked worry in his eyes.

Luke got his composure back.

"Yes Anakin I'm fine. Why don't you finish up your drawing and well get your brother and sister from their playdate it's almost time for dinner."

"Okay..." Anakin said but then paused as if he was thinking of something else to say.

"Unca Luke?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"What do segzy and nawtee mean?"

Luke froze. One thing was for certain Jedi training did not prepare you for how to deal with children.

"How about we ask mommy and daddy that when they get home?"

Luckily Anakin seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Okay."

_Four days later._

Luke was watching a smashball game on the holovid when Han and Leia entered the apartment.

"Hey kid! I told you he'd be watching the game Leia. Everyone in the galaxy is watching this game except me." Han said with a pout.

"Okay Han you win. I guess spending time actually talking to your wife can be rather dull."

Han was about to reply when he saw the look on her face and knew she was only teasing him.

"The kids are asleep?" Leia asked her brother.

"Yes I put them to bed about an hour ago."

Leia decided she would take a peek at the kids, unpack, then head to bed herself she was exhausted.

"Well we can't thank you enough kid. And you can stay as along as you like and finish watching the game."

Han sat down next to Luke to watch the game when a sleepy Anakin entered the room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Leia said as she gave her son a big hug.

"Hey buddy. How's my first mate doing?". Han had told Anakin that him and Chewie would train him to be the new firstmate of the Falcon. That way he could help when Chewie wasn't there.

"I'm good daddy," Anakin said as he sat in his dad's lap. Leia smiled at the close bond Han and Anakin shared.

"Were you a good boy for Uncle Luke?" Han asked his son.

"Uh huh. Daddy I have a question."

Luke could sense where this conversation was going.

"I think I'm going to call it a night."

Luke said as he stood.

"Are you sure Luke? You know you're always welcome to stay," Leia said.

"Ah yea that's okay. It's getting late anyway."

"Well thanks again kid," Han said.

"Anytime Han."

"Goodnight Luke, and thank you," Leia said giving her brother a hug.

"No problem. Goodnight Anakin."

"Night Unca Luke."

Luke waited by the door after it closed anxious to hear his sister and brother in law's response to Anakin's impending question.

"Daddy?"

"Yea buddy?"

"What do segzy and nawtee mean?"

"What?" Han nearly fell of the couch.

"Where did you hear these words?" Leia asked her son as she helped her husband back onto the couch.

"You told daddy that you only married him because he was a segzy scoundrel and daddy said he only married you because you were a nawtee princess. I told Unca Luke that I wanted marry a princess like mommy but I don't know how to be a segzy scoundrel."

"Uh well buddy... Um..." Han looked toward his wife for help.

Leia had spent her life talking to others. Lobbying for causes in the Senate, motivational speeches with the Rebellion, addressing the galaxy as head of the New Republic. But for once in her life Leia Organa Solo was truly at a loss for words.

Luke stood outside his sisters apartment chuckling at her sudden loss for words. Yes Luke Skywalker was a great Jedi Msster trained in the ways of the Force. His training however stopped at parenting skills. That was his sisters's arena.

Well there it is! Hope you liked. As always please review :)


End file.
